Haunting Eyes
by XxSnowyDreamsxX
Summary: What hurts more, the truth or the lies? When Shadowstar finds out, she is locked in a fight for innocence. But when she embraces her past, it's up to some special cats to help her find her true self.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

Leader: Shadowstar- jet black she-cat with haunting blue eyes

Deputy: Skybreeze-Silver she-cat with white paws, tail tip and blue eyes, Sunpaw's mentor

Medicine cat: Brightspirit- small light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat apprentice: Dewdrop- dark grey tabby with green eyes

Warriors:

Frostpelt- pretty white she-cat with ice-blue eyes, Sappaw's mentor

Lightbreeze- golden she-cat with brown eyes and a fluffy squirrel-like tail

Ravenwing- jet black tom with piercing amber eyes, Songflare's mate, Sparkpaw's mentor

Owlflutter- pretty she-cat with tan speckle with light brown fur with green eyes

Robinfall- dark russet-coloured she-cat

Cliffdive- dark grey tom with purple eyes

Deerpelt-dark brown tabby tom with dark green eyes, Desertsong's mate

Apprentices:

Leappaw- light brown tabby she-cat with squirrel-like tail

Sunpaw- golden tabby tom with brilliant green eyes

Sparkpaw- golden she-cat with bright yellow eyes and a white underbelly

Lunarpaw- white she-cat with silvery-grey eyes

Queens:

Desertsong- pretty cream she-cat with hazel eyes, Deerpelt's mate

Songflare- bronze she-cat with topaz- orange eyes, Ravenwing's mate

Kits:

Vixenkit- reddish-gold she-kit with hazel eyes, Desertsong's kit

Oasiskit- pure white she-kit with crystal green eyes, Desertsong's kit

Sharpkit- bronze tom with incredibly sharp 'fangs' and claws, Desertsong's kit

Breezekit- dark greyish tom with topaz-orange eyes, Songflare's kit

Darkkit- jet black she-kit with amber eyes, Songflare's kit

* * *

Prologue

Starlight seeped through the trees of WillowClan territory. I turned to see my deputy, Skybreeze, shivering as an icy cold wind howled. "I smell SnakeClan!" growled Cliffdive. I nodded slowly. "Their close!" agreed Frostpelt. I silenced them with a glare. I saw Sunpaw tremble. My eyes have that effect on cats. I had no mates, no friends, just because of my father's curse. His name was Scourge. He killed my mother. I killed him and he cursed me, changing my beautiful green eyes to a cold teal. Whenever I became close to anyone, they got injured or even killed. But I noticed Cliffdive was warming up to me, and it made me smile.

Soon Darkstar led his cats out from the shadows. All of his cats were sneaky, sly and really hard to beat in battle. "Shadowstar." He dipped his head to me in respect. "What are you doing on my territory?" I asked him, my eyes glittering with rage. I swear I saw him flinch. "We need your territory. That swamp, you don't use it for frogs. So it's fair if you give it to us." Darkstar explained. "Then you'll have to fight." I snarled. Suddenly, five tortoiseshell, muscular cats walked forward, claws unsheathed. I gulped. Then Skybreeze yowled and half my clan dropped from the trees. Instantly, they began to fight. Frostpelt and Sunpaw easily sent a tom wailing back to camp, but I had a feeling defeating Darkstar was going to be harder. I narrowed my eyes to slits and I hissed at him. Soon he leapt, clawing me down my back. I growled and dragged my sharp claws across his face. He drew back, startled and gasped. I noticed SnakeClan staring angrily. Then realisation hit me, he was losing a life. "No!" "Darkstar's dying!" wails erupted amongst the clan. "I don't think we'll be allies anytime soon." Muttered Robin fall. Sunpaw growled.

"I…" I stammered but couldn't speak. I had just killed a perfectly young leader, with one swipe of my claws. "You didn't need to kill him…" meowed Skybreeze. "He was weak! He deserved it!" I snarled. Then, I gasped. That was a sentence that I knew I would never say. "If I didn't know any better, I would have said you… sounded just like your father…" Dewdrop gasped. Brightspirit hissed at her to be quiet, but something about her words made me shudder. "If that's true…" My voice trailed away. My clan-mates already looked at me with fear, now it turned to sheer terror.

I looked up at the stars. I knew my father didn't belong there, but I hoped my mother was there. I didn't want to be like my father, but something told me I wouldn't have a choice…


	2. Chapter 1: Badger attack

Chapter 1

I ran deep into the woods, sharpening my claws on a nearby tree. Then, I collapsed on the forest floor, burying my head in my paws. "Having a rough time?" I growled as I looked up. A silver tabby tom was looking down at me, his green eyes wide. "What are you doing on my territory?" I snarled at him. I couldn't stop myself. The tom wasn't fazed though. "Slash him… gain your clans respect again…" hissed a voice in my ear. I winced. "Are you hurt?" the tom asked. "No. Now… please get off my territory." I meowed to him through gritted teeth. Something told me that the voice speaking to me was my father.

The silver tom turned away from me and began walking away. I sighed with relief as I realized that the tom left alive. Then he turned around and met my eyes. "What's your name?" he asked me. His warm eyes made me melt. "Shadowstar." I purred. "Nice. My name is Omen. My mother was a strong believer of Starclan." He purred back. I had so many questions to ask him, but he padded away. I smiled as I slowly made my way back to camp.

I stopped on the way home as it began to rain. I peered at my reflection in a puddle. I froze. I saw my father, I even had his collar with teeth all around it. "This will be you soon. These teeth will be from your clan." The voice sneered. I swiped it with my claw. My reflection turned into ripples.

As she padded into camp, Skybreeze greeted her. "Hello. Did you want to go on border patrol?" she asked her leader. "Yes please. Who's border are we checking?" I asked. "Probably DawnClan." Skybreeze decided. Skybreeze sent Owlflutter, Robinfall, Sunpaw and Sparkpaw to join me. "Let's go." I purred. "I hope we don't have another fight. We don't want to kill another leader." Grumbled Robinfall. Owlflutter silenced her but her comment still ringed in my ears. Suddenly Sparkpaw stopped. Sunpaw bashed into her. "Mouse brain!" cursed Robinfall. "BADGER!" Sparkpaw yowled at the top of her voice.

"Go for the throat!" hissed Scourge, the voice in my head. I cowered away with the rest of the patrol. "No! It's a badger. I never learnt how to fight it!" I whispered. The patrol climbed a tree, then looked at me with horror as I faced the badger. It lunged at me and knocked me of my paws. "Get up! Claw its underbelly, hurry!" Scourge hissed in my ear. I clawed its underbelly and it growled. I took my chance and clawed myself up. "Rip its stomach!" Scourge snarled. The badger came barrelling towards me. I did as I was told and the badger collapsed on the ground. "That's daddy's girl." Sneered Scourge. That's when I found out that I was trapped, under Scourge's sharp claws.

"How did you do that?" gasped Sparkpaw. "Is it dead?" asked Owlflutter. I nodded. I began to limp. Sunpaw peered down at my badly clawed leg. "You'd better see Brightspirit; you don't want THAT to get infected." He advised. Panting, I nodded. "Thank you Scourge!" I muttered under my breath. He may have been a murderer, but he just saved my life.


	3. Chapter 2: Trapped in a storm

Chapter 2

Sunlight was beginning to seep into my den when I woke up. I smiled when I heard Skybreeze organizing patrols, I knew she would be a great leader one day. I began to groom myself when I heard Cliffdive's yowl, "Shadowstar!" I padded out to the clearing, half asleep still. "Would you like to go hunting?" he asked me. I nodded. "Sure!" We raced each other deep into the forest.

Hiding in a holly bush, me and Cliffdive waited until the squirrel we were stalking was close enough. I winced as a thorn dug into my pelt. Soon the squirrel found the seed I had put on the ground to tempt it. "Now!" I whispered. Cliffdive quickly had the squirrel in his claws. I yowled in pain as a large thorn snagged my fur. I tumbled through the bush and landed in a heap in front of Cliffdive. I groomed my chest fur, embarrassed. Cliffdive laughed. "Let me get that." He licked the blood and mud from my paws and face. I really liked him, but every time I found a crush or a friend, they die or get injured. "Shadowstar?" Cliffdive purred. "Yes?" I replied, bashing his shoulder with my head. "I…I really like you…" he stammered. "Will you be my mate?" he continued. I hesitated. "You do know about the curse Cliffdive?" I asked nervously. "Yes I do." He smiled. I smiled back. I had never felt so happy. "Of course I'll be your mate." I purred, licking him on his face.

The wind howled through the trees. The weather had turned unexpectedly-very quickly. I saw flashes of lightening shoot down from the mountains; where MountainClan lives. I shuddered. I couldn't get scourge out of my head. I also wondered what the silver tabby was doing on my territory, and why he didn't flinch at my eyes. I thought he was the only cat who understood me, but Cliffdive does.

I flinched as thunder rumbled in the sky. "Should we find shelter for the night? We shouldn't risk it; I can see lightning." Meowed Cliffdive, concern flaring in his eyes. I wondered if he was regretting being my mate. "The clan needs me!" I'm leader!" I insisted stubbornly but Cliffdive was already leading me to a hollow oak tree. He made me feel warm, a warmth I hadn't experienced since my mother died, when I was four moons old. "Are you ok?" Cliffdive asked me. I nodded. "I'm just fine." I smiled. We curled up in our comfortable nest made with moss and feathers from our earlier prey. Cliffdive covered me in licks in an attempt to make warm. Suddenly, I didn't feel like a shadow of my father, I felt happy and content with my mate. Suddenly, everything was going my way…


	4. Chapter 3: Territories and Ceremonies

Chapter 3

As soon as we returned from the forest, I saw Skybreeze talking to Frostpelt and Ravenwing. As they were both mentors of the older apprentices, I assumed they were talking about their warrior ceremony. "Shadowstar!" gasped Frostpelt as she looked towards me. Skybreeze rushed to me and Cliffdive. "I thought you had died in the storm." She said sadly. "No, we survived. I see we have some apprentices that need warrior names." I purred as I climbed onto the meeting rock.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a clan meeting." I yowled. My clan quickly gathered, probably surprised to see me and Cliffdive. "Leappaw, Lunarpaw, Sparkpaw and Sunpaw, please come here." Leappaw and Lunarpaw's mentors are currently queens, so they have been training with the others.

"Are you sure you want to become a full member of WillowClan?" I asked the four apprentices who were trembling with excitement. "I am." Purred Leappaw. "Defiantly!" yowled Lunarpaw and Sparkpaw in unison. "You bet!" yowled Sunpaw, making the clan purr with amusement. "Leappaw, you will become Leapheart. Sunpaw, you will become Sunstrike. Lunarpaw, you will become Lunarshine and Sparkpaw, you will become Sparktail." The new warriors touched noses with me and went to be congratulated by their friends.

"One more thing. Vixenkit, Oasiskit, Sharpkit, Breezekit and Darkkit, come here." I was proud that we had so many apprentices and kits. "You are in need of your apprentice names. Oasiskit, you will become Oasispaw and Lightbreeze will be your mentor. Sharpkit, you will become Sharppaw and Deerpelt will be your mentor. Breezekit, you will become Breezepaw and Robinfall will be your mentor. Darkkit, you will become Darkpaw and Sunstrike will be your mentor. Finally, Vixenkit, you will be known as Vixenpaw and I will be your mentor." I took a deep breath as I finished the ceremony. Vixenpaw thanked me and went to boast about her mentor to her littermates. I was happy that she didn't flinch at my eyes like Sunstrike had.

"Now, the new warriors must sit vigil now. So go get some prey and rest before you must guard." I told Sunstrike, Lunarshine, Sparktail and Leapheart. I laughed as Sunstrike had to explain to his apprentice why they couldn't train today. "Hey, don't worry Darkpaw, you can come with me and Shadowstar!" purred Vixenpaw. The new apprentices peered at me with wide pleading eyes. I nodded. "Come on then!" I lead the chattering apprentices into the forest for a tour. Vixenpaw gasped in awe as we ventured deeper and deeper. I lead them onto a tall hill. "Now, on the other side of our territory is DawnClan. Their territory is dark and shadowy. On our other side is ValleyClan. Obviously, they live in a valley. They all want our territory though, because we have a lake, a little swamp and a forest-" "Why do they want our swamp and stuff. They have them as well don't they?" Darkpaw interrupted me with her question. "Well, that's true, but you see, DawnClan has a swamp and ValleyClan have a forest so DawnClan's prey is frogs and ValleyClan eat whatever they can find in their forest. But we have a choice of fish, frogs, squirrels and mice." I explained. Vixenpaw and Darkpaw nodded slowly. "Do we get to see their territory as well?" Vixenpaw asked hopefully. I shook my head. "No, we are not allowed to cross territories." I meowed softly but sternly. Vixenpaw sighed but eagerly raced Darkpaw back to camp.


	5. Chapter 4: Truth and Lies

Chapter 4

My stomach was in so much pain I could barely stand. I collapsed in the medicine cat den. "What's wrong Shadowstar?" asked Oasispaw, her eyes sparking with concern. "Pain…Brightspirit or Dewdrop?" was all I could say. Oasispaw shook her head. "Their collecting herbs. I'm sorry, I'm not sure what's wrong with you. But you should rest. I'll ask Brightspirit when she comes back." Oasispaw meowed. I wondered if she wanted to be the medicine cat apprentice to Dewdrop when Brightspirit went to join Starclan. I gasped thanks to the small apprentice and clawed myself to my den.

I froze as I saw Cliffdive looming over Brightspirit. I rushed to help her but then realization hit me. She was already dead. "Did you do this?" I snarled. "No, you did!" growled Cliffdive. Before I could stop him he ran out into the clearing. I buried my nose in the medicine cat's fur. "Why Brightspirit… why?" I whined. I rushed out of my den to see my clan looking at me with hostile glares. "How could you?" spat Skybreeze. "But I didn't kill her!" I objected. I backed up when Dewdrop, who had just come back from collecting herbs, lunged at me. "Leave this clan NOW!" snarled Skybreeze.

I ran as far as I could. I cried out in grief, annoyance and pain. "You're a bad kitty Shadowstar." Sneered a voice behind me. It was Cliffdive. "What do you want?" I spat. "I'm sorry, but I had to do that." He muttered. "Why?" I glared at him until he looked away. "Do you know your kithood?" asked Cliffdive. When I shook my head, he began to explain.

"You were born to Scourge and his mate, Swanfeather. She was a beautiful cat who was loyal to her clan. When she agreed to join Bloodclan, your father was leader of it, the clan thought he went soft. He killed your mother to prove that he was tough. Then you ran away." Cliffdive explained. "So?" I hissed. "You have a great destiny Shadowstar. You and I will recreate Bloodclan." Purred Cliffdive. "And our kits!" he continued.

I looked at him, confused. "Didn't you know? You're expecting!" He purred. I gasped. "Do you know when I'm due?" I stammered. "Brightspirit, before she…died, said you were due any day now!" he meowed. I didn't know what to think. I mean, what would you do if your new mate had just caused your exile and was evil? Oh, and it doesn't help that I'm expecting his kits. I looked up to the stars for my mother's guidance. She and the rest of Starclan were silent. I thought I was destined to be the clan's best leader. But no, I was destined to be the clan's most vicious killer. Great. I didn't even know that my mother was called Swanfeather. What if she was evil herself? I swear I heard Scourge say, "That's daddy's girl" like he had done at the badger attack. I grinned. I chill of ice and evil rushed over me, it was more painful than my earlier stomach ache. But the strange thing was, I was embracing it.


	6. Chapter 5: Who couldn't love kits?

Chapter 5

-A few days later-

I gasped in pain as Cliffdive lead me into the hollow oak tree we had once stayed in. Cliffdive wrapped his tail around me for support, but I hissed. "I know you're in pain but don't take it out on me." He mumbled. I bit his tail. Cliffdive had put some fresh moss soaked in water by my nest. I can tell you, having kits is exhausting. Especially because I only found out a few days ago. I screeched in pain. "Their coming now." Observed Cliffdive. "Since when did you become a medicine cat?" I spat. He sighed. I hated having him here, if I was going to recreate Bloodclan, I'd do it alone. Well, with my kits. I'll always have a soft spot for kits.

"Their beautiful!" purred Cliffdive. "Don't touch them." I ordered. My 'mate' huffed. He was right though, they were beautiful. I had four, three she-kits and a tom. "If we are loners now, my name is Shadow." I announced to my new kits. They had already opened their eyes, which was really unusual. If I had a favourite, it would have to be the small black she-kit. She had a white tuft on her chest and she had my green eyes, the ones I had before I was cursed. I named her Holly. I named my only son Ash. He looks just like his father with deep blue eyes. My other daughters were called Cinder and Raven. Cinder looks just like Ash and Cliffdive with blue eyes. Raven is jet black with my haunting eyes. For her, luckily, it seems just genetic.

"We need to find Bloodclan camp." Decided Cliffdive. "My kits are too young. Can't we just be…loners?" I panted. My four kits squirmed around my belly, making me purr. I know I'm supposed to be evil, but how can you be evil with beautiful kits? Half of me was good, and the other half was evil. They were fighting each other, and I didn't know which would win. I didn't really care. When my kits are old enough, I knew that we could live as loners. First I would have to get rid of Cliffdive. I wasn't sure how far I would have to go. I sighed. "I wanted to be a leader, a queen, a mate. But I have to leave that dream behind." I mumbled quietly to myself as I started to drift to sleep. Raven pushed Ash out of the way so she could lean on my paw. I purred.

These kits made me want to be good, but I couldn't escape that feeling of evil in my heart. Whatever happens, I just hope that my kits stay safe and grow up to be my little warriors. I will always be a warrior, follow the warrior code and believe in Starclan.

"It's not long now dear, soon you'll be responsible for more deaths then you can ever imagine. Those eyes of yours are not just because of the curse, they will bring me and the whole of the Dark forest back from the dead!" Scourge hissed in my ear. That made me shiver. Raven whined as if she heard as well. That hurt me. "If you lay a paw on my kits Scourge, you will pay!" I growled. Holly looked up at me, her green eyes wide. I licked her head to comfort her. I knew their lives would be hard, but I loved them, and that's all that matters.


	7. Chapter 6- Too much pain

Chapter 6

"Slow down Ash!" I called as my kits tumbled down the soft hill. Cinder sneered at her brother and shoved him over. The two kits laughed as they ended up in a heap at the bottom of the hill. Holly laughed nervously as she watched her brother and sister play fight by the side of the thunderpath. I hissed as I saw the thunderpath. "Since when has that been there?" I growled as I sprinted to warn my kits. Raven peered down the hill to where I was running towards the others.

"Wait Cinder! Ash! That thunder path is dangerous!" I screamed but they couldn't hear me. The last thing I heard was an ear-splitting screech. Holly's ears were flattened and Raven was whimpering. "Ash? Cinder?" I called softly as I came to the bottom of the hill. My mind tried hard to process the confusion and grief I was experiencing. "MOM!" I gasped as I heard a croaky wail. Forgetting my own safety, I ran onto the thunderpath. Ash was sat up, coughing, his eyes wide from his near-death experience. "My son!" I purred as I licked my only son. "Where's Cinder?" asked Raven as she and Holly approached. Ash sighed heavily and pointed his tail towards the middle of the thunderpath. A lump of soft grey fur was lying limp. I stared up at Starclan. "I will get you someday Scourge, you will pay." I spat venom.

I sat in my nest deep in the forest after burying my daughter. Cliffdive had recently come back from hunting and was mourning still. Holly, Ash and Raven were half-heartedly playing in the clearing where we had made our territory. My heart broken, I decided to take a walk into the forest. I stopped to hunt and carried a rabbit in my jaws. Suddenly, I saw a silver she-cat ahead of me.

"Who do we have here? How is Shadowstar taking to life as a loner?" the cat sneered. Suddenly I realised who I was dealing with. "What do you want Skybreeze? I could kill you with one swipe of my paws." I retorted. She didn't even blink. "It's Skystar now. I heard about your dead kit. Shame you couldn't die too." She laughed. Suddenly, Cliffdive came jumping through the bracken and pounced on Skystar. "You will pay." He growled through gritted teeth. He slit her throat quickly and cleanly.

Suddenly a strange sensation rushed over me. My thoughts were replaced by dark ones as I leapt at Cliffdive. "Your useless to me." I spat as I killed him. I left him, laying in a pool of his own blood.

I ran back to my nest. I had a job to do. I gathered Holly, Ash and Raven. "We need revenge. I will train you and we will create Bloodclan." I was fairly surprised when Ash unsheathed his claws, nodding enthusiastically. Holly was a little reluctant, but after Raven agreed, she did too. "What do we have to do first?" purred Ash. "First, we murder Skystar. Then whoever she appointed as deputy. Then medicine cat. After that, we train the warriors to join Bloodclan." I explained the plan to my kits. I smiled as I groomed myself. "Well done Shadow, you're mine now." I growled to myself.


	8. Chapter 7: What just happened?

_Author's Note: _

_Haha, thanks, I am aware now that Skystar already was murdered. Anyways… enjoy the rest! Don't forget to review!_

Chapter 7

"Ok, so here's the plan. Holly, you will go to ShadowClan and pretend to be a loner. Once you are brought to the leader, signal Ash. He will run back to us and we will all attack. Ok?" I explained the plan to my kits, making a plan by using a stick and some mud. Soon Ash and Holly raced off to ShadowClan territory. "Follow me Raven." I whispered. She gracefully bounded by my side.

"I saw Ash give the signal!" Raven gasped excitedly. "Shh!" I scolded as I followed her to the clan's territory. Finally, as we approached, we saw Holly talking to Lightbreeze. Holly looked over and mouthed something. "Lightbreeze is Lightstar," it sounded like. "Ok, go get Ash and then wait here." I ordered. My daughter nodded and ran to where Ash was hiding.

I slowly sneaked behind the nursery and began to approach Lightstar. I laughed as I realized she had her back turned, completely oblivious. I was aware that Holly was staring at me, eyes wide. Before I had a chance to strike, Owlflutter had knocked me flying. "How dare you!" growled Lightstar. Holly gulped guiltily and trudged over to her littermates. "Ah, congratulations Lightstar." I grinned. "What happened Shadowstar? I heard that you murdered your old deputy… Why? You are good at heart." Dewdrop sighed. I hissed at her. "I knew it was Scourge. This isn't you." Lightstar snarled. Everyone gasped at me. Even my kits stared at me. I looked in a puddle on the ground out of confusion. I blinked. My blue eyes weren't blue, they were the soft green they used to be. "What?" I stammered. "You're no use anymore…" spat Scourge in my ear.

As I tried to process what just happened, Lightstar let me stay in a spare nest with my kits. I fell asleep quickly with my three kits curled around me. Suddenly I woke up, startled by something. "Finally." Grumbled a dark grey she-cat. "But…" I stammered, confused on what I was late for. "We need to talk. The reason Scourge isn't controlling you is because he has a new heir. Your brother. He will destroy all life as we know it, you must stop him. He is staying in the mountains. But you don't have long, so go as soon as your kits are six moons…" the cat whispered as she disappeared. I wondered why she had told me this, then left me in a strange silver mist. Soon I woke up in my moss nest, startled at what had happened. I listened to the rhythmic snore of Holly as I began to drift back to sleep.


	9. Chapter 8: I don't understand!

Chapter 8

_4 moons later…_

"We all now trust Shadow, and she and her kits deserve their clan names. Shadow, you will be known as Shadowgaze. Holly, you will become Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Owlflutter. Ash, you will be Ashpaw and your mentor will be Desertsong. Raven will become Ravenpaw and your mentor will be Vixenleap." Purred Lightstar as she held our ceremony. I gave the clan a fake smile. My kits were now six moons old, and I was supposed to go on some quest to find my evil brother.

"Are you alright mom?" asked Hollypaw as she saw me staring. "Fine!" I purred as I nuzzled my daughter. She bounced away and followed her littermates and mentor out into the forest. "I need to talk to you Shadowgaze." Whispered Lightstar as she pointed to her den with her tail. "Ok…" I replied, eyes narrowed.

"I had a dream… about six moons ago… saying that you must leave, to go find your brother. Is it true?" Lightstar asked softly. I nodded slowly. She nodded. "Do you want any warriors to come with you? I mean, it is Scourge you are dealing with." Lightstar asked me, her head tilted slightly. "No thanks, I'll just sneak away soon, while my kits are out. Please, tell them I needed to do this on my own." I sighed sadly. "That's fine. May Starclan light your path." Smiled Lightstar as I trudged out of the bramble den.

I looked behind me one last time, suddenly aware of a pain in my heart. I was still grieving for Cinder, and Cliffdive. He may have tricked me out of my clan, but I did love him. I felt terrible abandoning my other kits, but they were old enough to survive of their own. "Mom?" I turned around and saw Hollypaw, looking at me with huge sad eyes. "Are you leaving us?" She asked me softly. "No… I had a dream… I need to leave…" I stammered, trying to find an excuse. "I thought you loved us… but you don't! You're just like your father!" she growled as she whipped around.

"No! Hollypaw… Fine! Leave, I don't need your help. It's too dangerous anyway." I growled back. She looked back at me for a second. Her eyes were filled with so much hurt that I couldn't hold her gaze. "Bye mom." She hissed as she ran back to camp. I wanted to run after her, but I didn't. Maybe that was the biggest mistake I ever made, because the last thing I saw that day was a small two-leg kit.


	10. Chapter 9: To the rescue

Chapter 9

When I woke up, the two-leg kit looked at me and smiled. I freaked out and clawed at her face as she bend down to pick me up. She yelped in pain and ran across the forest. I took my chance and ran, but a bigger two-leg was already chasing after me, the smaller female behind him. He had a strange box in his arms. I realised that I couldn't out-run them, and gave up. My plan was too attack them, but the male quickly put me in the box and closed some metal bars on my face. I yowled angrily but the two-legs carried me into a monster.

I tried desperately to escape but the two-leg kit put her fingers through the bars and stroked my fur. I growled hit my head against the bars. Soon the monster stopped and they carried me into a nest. Suddenly the bars were opened and I rushed out. I skidded on the wooden floor and made the two-legs laugh. The bigger two-leg called something and another two-leg came through. She stroked me and I hissed. The two-leg looked and me and pulled the smaller kit closer. The male picked me up and carried me to a larger cage. He dropped me in the cage and left me howling.

The male returned and dropped a small rabbit in my cage. But it wasn't real. He put a blue bowl in my cage too and filled it with some disgusting round biscuits. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. The two-legs stomped loudly upstairs and left me, shaking with hunger. I slumped onto the cold floor and sighed. For a moment I thought I heard meowing. I had. "Mum! It's me!" I heard the soft hiss of Hollypaw. "I'm stuck in a cage! Come help!" I yowled pitifully. I heard Hollypaw scratch at the door. Soon she found an open window and wiggled through. She bit down at the cage door and soon it swung open. I nuzzled her as we slid out the window. "I'm so sorry!" I whispered. She shook her head and smiled as we ran down to the thunderpath.

"Are you still leaving?" Hollypaw asked. "Yes. Come if you want, but I want to see you become a warrior." I sighed. She nodded eagerly. "Being a warrior can wait. I want to help you!" She purred. We travelled down the thunderpath. It was getting late and we were looking for a temporary nest. We found a hollow oak tree that was big enough for us both. It was beginning to rain, so they curled up together, grateful of each other's warmth. It was getting dark and the stars were just coming out.

"Mom?" whispered Hollypaw. "Yes?" I replied sleepily. "Who was your mom?" she asked. "Her name was Swanfeather. All I remember is that she was beautiful, loyal and the best mother you could want." I smiled. "That's not true. You're the best mother any cat could want." She purred.


	11. Chapter 10: Our Real Journey Begins

Chapter 10

I woke up Hollypaw early, ready for our long journey. We were close to the mountain now, but it was still a day's walk. "Look Hollypaw, we must leave now." I whispered to her softly, laughing at her irritated moans. She stood up and shook, looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, head tilted in confusion. "Did you hunt breakfast for us?" she replied. I gave my chest a couple of embarrassed licks. "I… forgot…" I muttered.

After we caught a rabbit, we finished it in a few hungry gulps and set of through the forests. The forest seemed to get colder the further we went, but that was probably my nerves because the sun was bright and warm. My stomach churned uneasily as I thought of the danger I was putting myself and my daughter in. Suddenly, we heard a rustle in the bushes. Hollypaw's ears twitched as she drew her lip into a beginning of a snarl. Suddenly, two cats jumped out of no-where. One was a pretty dappled grey she-cat with warm blue eyes. The other was a dark grey tom with piercing yellow eyes. They were almost opposites.

"What are you doing on my territory?" Snarled the tom. His voice was so frightening even the she-cat shrank away. The she-cat, who looked like the tom's sister, stepped forward. "Hey! My name is Ky and this is my brother Luka." She smiled. Luka huffed, obviously not wanting us to know his name. "Now leave! Or we will rip you to pieces!" Luka snarled, his claws extended. "You couldn't hurt us!" sneered Hollypaw. I glared at her and then rested my gaze on Ky. "We are heading to the mountains. We need to find my brother, we are sorry for passing through." I dipped my head in an apology. Ky smiled and Luka hissed in disbelief. "Oh can we come to? It's so boring here!" meowed Ky dramatically. "Well, _you_ can." Whispered Hollypaw.

"Sure, if you want." I smiled, then looked at Luka. He seemed to want to join us, because he put his claws back in. "Fine, you she-cats need me anyway." He meowed through gritted teeth. Ungrateful tom! "Oh, yes, we poor she-cats need you desperately." Ky moaned sarcastically, nudging her brother with her head. "Ok, it's getting late already, we must get a move on." I urged. It was leaf-bare and it got dark very early. Ky skipped ahead, Hollypaw explaining everything to her. She whimpered slightly when she mentioned Cinder, and the horrible day where she lost her sister and father. Of course, she thinks that Skystar had killed him…

We walked until our paws were aching, pads broken and cracked. Finally, we reached the bottom of the mountain. "Ok, so I heard my brother's den is at the top unfortunately. So we better rest here." I explained. Ky looked at the mountain, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Luka was grumbling, but his eyes shone as well. Hollypaw gasped, a mix of cold and excitement. I looked up at the snowy mountain, sending a chill down my spine. "Our journey begins here." I smiled.


	12. Chapter 11: On Our Way

Chapter 11

I opened my eyes slowly, wincing at the sudden sunlight. "Morning!" smiled Ky, nudging her brother. He groaned but got up quickly. He muttered something about going to get breakfast and disappeared outside. Hollypaw looked up, excitement suddenly glowing in her eyes. We were at the foot of the huge mountain, waiting nervously for Luka to return with food. I was scared, scared of the dangers and troubles we would come across. Suddenly Luka appeared, a hare dangling in his jaws.

"Is that it?" sighed Hollypaw. "The fields are empty, no prey anywhere." He growled. Ky, Luka and Hollypaw began to eat, but I dithered slightly. I hadn't caught it myself, even though I was totally capable. It didn't seem right that I should eat it. Luka looked up at me. "Come on, you can share obviously." He hissed, eyes narrowed. I smiled gratefully, happy for the delicious juices of fresh prey. Suddenly, Luka flattened his ears, lip drew back in a snarl. "What is wrong Luka?" asked Ky, her voice wobbling slightly. But he was lost in a dream. Then, he snapped back. "Nothing… but let's get a move on." He said. His eyes were still full of terror, but he fell back and let me lead the way up the mountain.

The path was steep and icy, each step was difficult. Hollypaw was now dangling from Ky's mouth, chatting constantly about how I used to be Shadowstar and about Scourge. Ky's eyes widened as she hung onto the apprentice's words. I was still in the lead, my head high in the air as I sniffed out any sign of another cat. Because it was leaf-bare, it was already very dark, and extremely cold. "We need to find somewhere to sleep." Decided Luka. "Yes, but where? There isn't even a tree." Muttered Hollypaw. Luka swung his head around, observing the area. He pointed his tail at a small cave. "There." He smiled in satisfaction.

Ky and Hollypaw curled up together in one corner, Luka in another. I went out into the cold, trying desperately to find some prey. Suddenly, I saw a dry bush. I stalked up close to it and heard some faint rustling. A snow-hare hopped out, then raised its head in alarm. I leapt at it without thinking, and within seconds the warm prey was in my jaws. I padded back to our cave, happy with what I had caught. "Here." I said softly, nudging it towards the others. "Aren't you going to eat?" asked Hollypaw sleepily. "I already had some." I lied. I was no-where near full, but seeing them so happy and full of much needed energy, I decided going hungry was worth it.

I curled up with Hollypaw, yawning and fidgeting. We heard a howl outside, and I had to gently lick my daughter's fur to comfort her. "We barely made any progress today, tomorrow, we will get up so much earlier and get to at least half way." I murmured to myself. Suddenly, I felt myself tense up. I could sense something watching me, glaring at me with cold eyes. I dared to open my eyes slightly, and I saw three wolves, eyes of yellow hate. "Oh my Starclan."


End file.
